


Tómalo ahora (porque no durará mucho tiempo)

by InuKidGakupo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Fear of Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Melancholy, Memories, Photography, Secret Crush
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: Era para capturar el etéreo, para hacer que las cosas duraran un poco más. Como un mundo reducido a un pedazo de papel entre sus manos, o como el brillo de una estrella guardada únicamente en su cabeza, porque no lo quería olvidar.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Maito Gai | Might Guy/Sukea
Kudos: 18





	Tómalo ahora (porque no durará mucho tiempo)

**Author's Note:**

> Las partes en cursiva son en el pasado.

Kakashi no lo diría nunca. Probablemente no lo diría ni siquiera en su lecho de muerte y mucho menos se lo diría a Gai.

Así que guarda el pequeño secreto para él mientras levanta las manos y vuelve a prepararse del otro lado del campo de entrenamiento.

Gai está sonriendo, sudado y con el fleco despeinado a un lado. Su dentadura brilla cuando sonríe, sus manos también están en posición, fijas en él.

— Cuando estés listo, Kakashi — su voz es ronca y profunda, como un pequeño taladro que le pica desde adentro.

— Sí — dice Kakashi y desliza una mano sobre su cabeza, destapando el sharingan que brilla y salpica entre los dos.

[...]

_Cuando era niño, Kakashi solía quedarse delante de la fotografía de su madre por horas enteras._

_Él no la había conocido, así que lo único que tenía era un pequeño marco de madera con una imagen inamovible e incambiable que siempre lo miraba con cariño desde otro lugar._

_Su padre le había palmeado la espalda y le había hablado de su madre con la voz temblorosa. Kakashi se quedaba a escucharlo mientras se la imaginaba, pegado a la fotografía, y casi le parecía que ella era capaz de sonreír._

_Tiempo después, todo lo que quedó de su padre y de su equipo también fue una fotografía._

_Él los miró y los miró, y Kakashi supo que al final era lo único que quedaban de las personas: solo pequeños cuadros para recordar._

[...]

Con un movimiento violento Gai lo golpea y lo tira.

Kakashi disfruta eso, él se retuerce en el abrazo de Gai y luego lo empuja hacia un lado mientras se revuelven en el pasto.

Gai se ríe en contra de Kakashi aun cuando se estrella en una piedra. Su sonrisa es ancha y suelta, lisa, y su cabello parece ondear debajo del tamiz del sol.

— ¡Tendrás que hacerlo mejor que eso, _Rival_!— Gai habla con fuerza y profundidad, arrastrando las palabras contra la mejilla de Kakashi.

Él infla el pecho, recargándose en el tronco mientras busca el equilibrio de sus pies entre las magulladuras del pasto.

— Bien — sopla, negando con la cabeza — Entonces me pondré serio.

La mano de Gai se levanta y alcanza el hombro de Kakashi a ciegas, dedicándole un breve apretón.

— No esperaría menos de ti — susurra, volviendo su cuerpo contra la roca — Vamos, Kakashi.

[...]

_Cuando Kakashi decide comprarse una cámara, tiene casi veinte años de edad._

_Él toma fotos de sus perros, especialmente de Pakkun, y cuando el pequeño ser frunce el ceño y le pregunta por qué lo hace, Kakashi solo se encoge de hombros._

_Guarda un par de capturas en su mueble, sobre el cajón. Hay algunas fotos lejanas de plantas y calles, de edificios completos y algunas otras de la montaña Hokage donde todavía estaba la cara de Minato como un recordatorio extra._

_Está un poco sorprendido cuando descubre que en realidad es bastante bueno en eso._

_Él sale a las misiones con la cámara escondida en una de sus maletas y durante todo el camino se dedica a practicar y jugar con los efectos de luz._

_Cuando él vuelve a la aldea y revela todas sus fotos se da cuenta: las fotos que graba son irrepetibles._

_Un día todo lo que veía se iba a escapar._

[...]

Kakashi termina recostado en el suelo con Gai encima de él.

Siente su pecho golpearlo con fuerza, como el aleteo de un pajarito en una jaula y se retuerce suavemente para sacar sus manos del agarre, tendiéndolas alrededor de Gai.

— ¿Ya tienes suficiente? — No puede evitar la provocación en su voz y siente la pequeña risa de Gai incluso si no la mira.

— Nunca tengo suficiente, Kakashi — el aliento de Gai lo golpea sobre el nacimiento de su cabello, entre el frunce de sus cejas, y Kakashi levanta la mirada hacia su cara.

Gai tiene los ojos cerrados y está sonriendo. La fila de sus pestañas negras se sacude como las alas de una mariposa debajo de su frente, y de alguna manera ese pequeño movimiento lo hace sonreír.

— Bien — dice luego de unos segundos, con las manos ligeramente enganchadas en los brazos de Gai — Sigamos.

[...]

_Después de un tiempo, Kakashi se decidió por un disfraz._

_Él sacó a Sukea de un armario, lo formó con un montón de ropa rara y vieja que no había utilizado en toda su vida porque la consideraba inadecuada para un ninja._

_Pero para un fotógrafo estaba realmente bien. Así que Kakashi la probó y se vistió. Salió por la ventana de su departamento sin ser visto y se arrastró por la aldea discretamente como si fuera un civil._

_Tomó fotografías de todas las cosas; de los árboles del parque, de las bancas del cine y de las pequeñas casas cerca del río donde crecían algunas flores._

_Se encontró a Kurenai en algún momento, arreglada con un vestido casual y colgada al brazo de Asuma debajo de la sombra de unos árboles._

_Kakashi no los llamó. Él levantó la cámara y tomó una foto de ellos dos juntos y abrazados, con las mejillas sonrojadas y esos pequeños brillos enamoradizos en los ojos._

_En el funeral de Asuma, Kakashi sintió que debió haber tomado más fotos. Quizá debió haberse acercado y tomado un cuadro de ellos dos juntos, besándose, amándose, como para que pudieran hacerlo para siempre, incluso si solo era en un trozo de papel._

_Tres días después, deslizó la fotografía por debajo de la puerta de Kurenai._

_Ella la enmarcó y la colocó en su habitación._

[...]

Kakashi se queda en el piso mientras ve a Gai moverse a su alrededor.

Él no va sobre Kakashi como espera que haga, en cambio, solo se deja caer en el piso y gira la mano sobre el pasto para limpiarse el sudor de la frente.

— ¿Qué te pareció, Kakashi? — Gai sonríe, tranquilo.

— Bien — Kakashi aprieta sus manos en el piso — ¿Ya tienes suficiente ahora?

Gai levanta el rostro suavemente, lanzando un vistazo sobre Kakashi antes de responder.

— Creo que nunca tengo suficiente, ya te lo he dicho, Kakashi.

Rueda nuevamente sobre sí mismo, bajo la sombra punteada del árbol cercano hasta que los dedos de Gai tocan en una caricia sin intención los suyos.

— Sí — ronronea — Me pasa igual...

[...]

_Cuando las cosas parecen caer en picada Kakashi sujeta su cámara entre sus manos y decide salir nuevamente por el balcón._

_Él toma fotos de todos sus amigos y conocidos. En casa tiene un rollo completo de sus alumnos, también tiene uno del propio Gai._

_Pero Kakashi cree que no son suficientes. Él avanza por la aldea con los dedos bailando en el botón de captura y se arrastra por el pueblo en busca de su amigo, porque sabe que no le quedan muchas horas._

_Encuentra a Lee en algún momento, balanceándose en sus manos, y la idea de perder a la pequeña copia de Gai le hace un nudo en el corazón._

_Así que Kakashi toma una foto de eso, de su pose en contra del sol, de los bollitos de TenTen y de la cara inexpresiva de Neji, porque quizá un día podrían ser esos niños lo único que le quedara de Gai._

_Lo encontró más tarde, solo y dormitando debajo de un árbol porque él todavía estaba entrenando aun cuando Tsunade indicó refugio y descanso para los ninjas de élite, quizá como un último suspiro antes del momento final._

_Sukea se acercó un poco desde abajo, él tomó unas fotos lejanas y luego inevitablemente arrastró los pies._

_— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? — Gai abrió los ojos cuando estuvo cerca, siempre atento a los enemigos como un buen ninja._

_— Solo estaba tomando unas fotos del lugar — Sukea le mostró las manos enseñando su cámara y luego volvió los dedos al interruptor._

_— ¿Sí? — Gai se levantó lentamente, tomando del piso su chaleco y unas pesas extra — Parecía que lo apuntabas hacia mí._

_Una sonrisa suelta salió de los labios de Gai. Sukea sonrió apenas, balanceando el foco de su cámara hacia la espalda de Gai._

_— Lucías como si fueras parte de la naturaleza — el clic de la cámara volvió a sonar, descaradamente, porque Kakashi quería recordar cómo se veía el cabello de Gai de esa manera._

_— ¡Gracias, amigo! — Gai movió los brazos sobre el chaleco a través de los hoyos, como un experto — Lamentablemente no lo soy._

_Gai le mostró una sonrisa y su típica pose con el pulgar. Sukea volvió a mover la cámara y capturó eso. Los dientes, el dedo, la forma en la que parecía capaz de salvar a todos solo con risa._

_— Es verdad — negó un poco con la cabeza — Pero pareces más interesante que los árboles._

_Gai volvió a reírse con eso, quedándose quieto cuando Sukea volvió a accionar la fotografía y lo salpicó con un tenue flash._

_— No creo que lo sea — sus manos se escurrieron a sus costados en una pose suelta — Pero si te hace feliz..._

_Gai había salido constantemente en imágenes lejanas de él haciendo ejercicio, así que Sukea sintió una parvada furiosa en su interior cuando miró a Gai detenido y con el rostro relajado entre la lluvia de hojas._

_— ¿Podrías quedarte así un momento? — sus dedos rozaron el botón, sobre el enfoque._

_Como siempre, Gai obedeció incluso ante la petición de un desconocido, porque Gai era esa clase de amable hombre incapaz de decir que no._

_La captura se selló y la imagen cortó el tiempo, inmortalizándolo para siempre en un recuadro colorido._

_Es un puente con el mundo, piensa. Lo conecta al pasado, a lo que fue y a lo que tampoco pudo ser. A través de las fotos Kakashi recuerda. Es fácil hacerlo con la sonrisa plasmada en el papel fotográfico, raramente puede olvidar algo._

_Toma fotos entonces, de su espalda, de sus manos y del ángulo flojo de sus hombros. Sonrisas y facciones, el borde de su cabello sobre la cejas, movimientos casi imposibles, serenidad, ojos cerrados como si estuviera dormido._

_Toma fotos de sus labios, que nunca besó, manos en su regazo, captura su perfil, los puntos salpicados de cicatrices de sus brazos..._

_Lo hace para no perderlo, para callar el miedo que no se silencia nunca._

_Aun así, se pregunta mientras revela las fotos en qué se convertirá Gai además de un cuerpo quebrado lleno de estrías, con marcas, si no era solo ceniza._

_Enmarca una sola foto y la aparta del resto. Al mismo tiempo toma una foto de si mismo, contra el espejo, guardándola en el mismo lugar porque también hace esto para Gai. Para no desaparecer para él._

_En la fotografía no lleva la máscara, incluso cuando la lleva en todas las demás, en vida, y la llevará a la tumba._

_Le indica a Pakkun algunas cosas mientras pellizca las hojas de su libro Icha Icha tratando de restarle valor._

_— ¿Tengo que meterla debajo de la puerta de Gai en caso de que no vuelvas? — el animal sostiene la fotografía y la mira — ¿Por qué?_

_Pero Kakashi no tiene respuestas._

_Es Gai quien toca su ventana, habla y sonríe. Kakashi se queda quieto, pensando que podría tomar más fotos, que la cámara descansa en el mueble inferior y que podría sacar unos ángulos más, porque no bastan._

_Lleva tiempo poder mirar todos los gestos de Gai, y también lleva mucho tiempo capturarlos._

_Él no se da cuenta cuando Kakashi aparta la banda de su cabeza y activa el sharingan, comenzando a grabar._

[...]

— Tardaremos algún tiempo en volver — dice al viento, refiriéndose a la guerra — Pero cuando lo hagamos, podríamos entrenar.

Asiente a las palabras de Gai, no a su entusiasmo y tampoco a los buenos prospectos.

— Sí — su mano se mueve, sus nudillos rozando suavemente el borde de la ropa de Gai — Entonces te venceré — Kakashi tararea y Gai sonríe.

[...]

_Arrastrado por el pequeño pánico papaloteando en su pecho Kakashi sale en la noche con la cámara en la mano derecha, provocando un poco la preocupación de Pakkun._

_Lleva el traje arrugado y mal acomodado pero no se da cuenta. Trepa por los edificios, debajo de los techos de tejas, terminando en el borde del departamento de Gai._

_Ni siquiera puede acercarse a la ventana cuando lo encuentra de pie a unos metros de él, como si lo esperara._

_Probablemente Gai no puede dormir y salió de la cama, imagina, pues solo viste una camiseta sin mangas y un pantalón suelto de algodón, tan inusual como emocionante para la vista de Kakashi._

_— ¿También tomas fotos a estas horas? — su cabeza yace sobre el borde de la pared, inclinada, y sus ojos negros y estáticos contemplan vagamente la negrura del firmamento gris._

_— Tomo fotos especialmente a esta hora — Gai rueda la cabeza ante sus palabras, con los labios apretados._

_Sukea aprovecha para tomar una fotografía de eso. Gai apenas parpadea luego de la captura y mueve la vista de lugar._

_— ¿Es divertido? — la sonrisa de Gai baila en su rostro como el parpadeo de una estrella perdida._

_— Mucho más que eso — la mano de Sukea lo toma del brazo y lo mueve suavemente hasta recargar a Gai en la balaustrada del pasillo._

_Él se deja arrastrar con suavidad, como si no fuera tan grande ni tan fuerte. La luz gris lo baña, hay algo maravilloso sobre ese tono y Sukea apunta varias fotos desde ahí._

_— ¿Por qué lo haces? — su voz es ronca y granulada, mancha con su tono todas las paredes y el piso de su corazón._

_— ¿Qué cosa? — alarga las palabras y la conversación porque necesita otro momento._

_Es agradable la imagen, lo es el viento frío y el piso todavía caliente por el sol. La imagen de Gai es lo más agradable de todo, y el sharingan rueda debajo de su lentilla grabando el pequeño gesto torcido de Gai._

_— La fotografía, ¿significa algo? ¿Por qué lo haces? — levanta las manos sobre el barandal, los dedos apretando las piedras._

_Sukea tuerce el gesto y detiene sus pulgares alrededor de la cámara. Quiere decirle que es para intentar rescatar lo volátil en lo profundo, que es la contradicción de un instante efímero perpetuado en una eternidad engañosa, la existencia del recuerdo, la capacidad dolorosa de capturar los puntos ciegos._

_Quizá también era la necesidad tonta de los sueños y recuerdos, la búsqueda de un gesto lógico, utopías. El cuadro de lo que puede ser invisible para el propio ser que es ultrajado y atrapado en la fotografía._

_— Es para recordar — dice simplemente, con el dedo apretando el rollo para lanzar otro flash._

_Una nube traviesa se cruza por la luna y Kakashi pierde unos momentos la silueta de Gai._

_La negrura lo hace lucir triste, como todas las fotos lo son. Simultáneamente felicidad y tristeza. Pasado y mudo presente luchando entre la ternura y el resentimiento, contra la desesperación de cualquier modo de pérdida y cruel desprendimiento._

_— ¿Para recordar? — Gai se encoge de hombros con ligereza — Siempre he sido malo para recordar._

_El contraste de sus deseos hace temblar a Sukea de una manera que podría nombrar como patética._

_Las estrellas se reflejan en los ojos de Gai, que siempre han sido pequeños pero de pronto lucen inmensos. Lo hace pensar en lo que significan para la vida y el tiempo, para el universo._

_Absolutamente nada._

_— Eso me hace pensar... — Gai infla el pecho en un suspiro y luego vuelve la vista una vez más al cielo, donde la única nube se ha escapado ya — ¿Alguien me recordará?_

_Sukea toma otra foto con ese ángulo justo cuando la boca de Gai se cierra._

_Su cabello se despeina con el viento, revuelto como el borde de la rama de un árbol, y ese pequeño momento reflexivo es suficiente para mostrarle lo que el ojo simplemente no puede ver: la luz, la verdadera perpetuidad._

_— Lo harán — Sukea silba pero no se escucha, porque su voz es la voz de Kakashi y él no está ahí ahora — Él lo hará._

[...]

Después de unos momentos de silencio Kakashi suspira con la esperanza un poco rota. Todavía tiene el sharingan activado a pesar de que eso le cuesta mucho chakra que necesitará después, pero Kakashi insiste en mirar los pequeños pájaros en las ramas y en escuchar la pausada respiración de Gai.

— Conocí a un hombre — la voz de Gai es un canto de grillos, subiendo y luego bajando.

Kakashi enarca los ojos, él recordará ese pequeño pájaro toda su vida, se pregunta si es un cuervo, porque el color negro le recuerda a lo que es Gai.

— Él me dijo algunas cosas — sigue, frenándose unos momentos con los ojos adormilados, para luego negar.

Kakashi no rompe el silencio, solo intenta enderezar los dedos para tocar a Gai, un poco, para sentir lo cálido que es y no olvidarse de ello.

De pronto, el rostro de Gai estás cernido sobre el suyo, cerca, y su olor es pasto y sangre con sudor.

— Quiero llevarme más cosas a la guerra — sus palabras son un susurro, Kakashi lo observa con sus dos ojos, capturando, grabando...

— ¿Sí? — Apenas mueve los labios, la sensación de la tela le causa cosquillas en la nariz — ¿Qué cosas?

— Recuerdos — apenas es audible, su rostro tiembla, se desbarata, y Kakashi todavía puede mirar las estrellas ahí.

— ¿Qué tipo de recuerdos?

Gai no responde con palabras, simplemente baja lentamente el rostro, inclinándose con las pestañas juntas y los párpados revoloteando.

Él respira entonces el eterno. El mundo colapsa en ese instante entre luces y sombras que no se mueven, como el cuadro frío de la naturaleza muerta, irónico y dramático, acentuando la miseria.

E incluso efímeros como estrellas, en todos sus movimientos él siente la pasión y entrega como un encasillamiento. Lo arrastra todo. Lo vuelve más y más difícil. Loco. Lo desgasta y la fatiga.

Pero con todo eso él lo acepta.

Y cuando Gai lo toca, Kakashi lo besa con los ojos abiertos, como para no olvidar.


End file.
